


Ignorance Is Bliss

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [186]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A lover's spat. In public.





	

“It’s a terrible idea, and you know it!”

“Ren, be sensible. We need those cooling units. Unless you’ve somehow worked out how to break a multi-trillion credit monopoly and make them yourself…”

“You know I probably could.”

“Of course you could, dear, just like you can speak Wookie, and build droids.”

“One: it’s Shyriiwook, and I can. Two: it’s not my fault you bought a kit with a busted motivator on the cheap. Three: shut up.”

Hux shakes his head, and then realises several of his command structure are changing colours. Between hairline and collar, their skin is flushing.

What? They’re keeping their discussion safe for work, aren’t they? Why is everyone trying to merge with their seats?

“Does everyone aboard have some problem with cooling units?”

Silence.

“Am I now speaking Wookie?”

“Shyriiwook. And you called me ‘dear’,” Kylo offers.

Oh. Ah.

“…seriously, if any of you really wants to pretend you didn’t know full well that Kylo Ren spends his nights screaming my bed warm, I’m sending you for eye tests.”

There’s a collection of mumbles, and Hux shakes his head.

Kylo speaks next. “It’s still a bad idea.”

“You should be used to those,” Hux snaps. “It’s the best we’ve got.”

There’s another uncomfortable silence, and Hux wonders if he should just get Kylo to wipe them all, but.. the honesty is oddly refreshing.

“When does your shift end?” Kylo asks.

Okay, now that’s not right. He doesn’t want them thinking he’s off on a booty call whenever he leaves the deck. “Right after everyone forgets the last five minutes.”

Yes, their ignorance is his bliss.


End file.
